


can't catch me

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i mean so is lance but keith doesn't know that, it's christmas so of course adam has gingerbread cookies, keith is (trying???) to flirt, keith is a pining fool, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day four: gingerbread





	can't catch me

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to devon (txkashi on tumblr) for being my dedicated beta even in the midst of us both probably dying during finals!!!!!

**lancey lance > Keith K**  
December 4th, 12:18 AM

 **lancey lance:** hey  
sorry about earlier i feel bad

 **Keith K:** oh  
you mean when i almost fell through the ice into freezing cold water and died

 **lancey lance:** okay that seems a bit dramatic but  
yeah

 **Keith K:** i think i’ll sue for emotional trauma

 **lancey lance:** pls don’t do that  
i’m young dumb and broke

 **Keith K:** hmm that sounds like a personal problem

 **lancey lance:** keith pls i have a family  
really tho i’m sorry  
did adam yell at you

 **Keith K:** nah you already know how he gets  
he just frets

 **lancey lance:** are u sure ur not mad?  
it seemed like u were kind of avoiding me at dinner

 **Keith K:** oh  
no sorry if i was being weird i was just  
anyway point is i’m not mad

 **lancey lance:** ugh sorry  
looking back the ice skating thing seemed like a good idea

 **Keith K:** lance it’s okay  
i had fun

 **lancey lance:** wait really?

 **Keith K:** i mean yeah  
even if you basically made fun of me the whole time

 **lancey lance:** look i just find it ironic that u were a blade and yet

 **Keith K:** it’s not the same!!!!

 **lancey lance:** iTs nOt ThE SaMe

 **Keith K:** goodbye

 **lancey lance:** sdhjfk okay sorry wait!!  
midnight kitchen raid?

 **Keith K:** i guess coming close to death today has made me kind of hungry

 **lancey lance:** oh my god ur so dramatic  
hurry up i’m already downstairs

  
Keith pads into the dimmed kitchen to find Lance standing in front of the open fridge with his hands on his hips, his figure silhouetted against the glow of the light inside. “What are you doing?”

Apparently he hadn’t heard him come in, because Lance jumps and whirls around, and his eyes are so comically round that Keith has to stifle a laugh as he drops his head back and lets out a heavy sigh. “You can’t sneak up on people like that!” he whispers loudly, clutching a hand to his chest.

“You’re the one who told me to come down here.”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head as Lance huffs indignantly and turns to rummage through the fridge. “Anyway, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Keith hops up onto the counter and makes himself comfortable, watching as Lance stoops over and tilts his head to look through one of the lower shelves. “Find anything good?”

“Not really,” Lance sighs defeatedly, standing back and staring forlornly into the fridge. “I thought there’d be more of a selection. Maybe like some frozen pizza or something.”

Keith snorts. “Okay, A: that’s a refrigerator.” Lance leans back from the door to squint at him as he continues. “And B: were you really planning on cooking a frozen pizza at twelve thirty in the morning?”

“Baking,” Lance corrects, folding his arms and pushing the door shut with his hip. “You bake pizzas, Keith.”

“Whatever.” Keith slides back off the counter and Lance watches as he swings open the pantry door and flicks the light on. “I bet Adam has some gingerbread cookies or something stashed in here.”

Lance peeks over his shoulder. “Gingerbread cookies?”

Keith hums distractedly as he scans the shelves, making a small noise of triumph when he spots the lid of a jar stuffed in the back. He pushes everything else aside and pulls it out. “Jackpot.”

“Ooh, they’re little gingerbread men!” Lance’s eyes light up as Keith sets the jar on the counter. “Keith, get the milk. It’s time to unleash our inner twelve-year-olds.”

“Oh, I thought you’d already done that.”

Keith laughs quietly as Lance smacks at him before going to the fridge himself and grabbing the milk. He starts filling a glass as Keith unscrews the lid of the jar and reaches in for a cookie.

“Hey, look.” Lance glances over as Keith holds up the cookie and points at where one of its arms is snapped off. “It’s Shiro.”

Lance’s eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised laughter. “Keith, oh my _god.”_ He shakes his head, still snickering as Keith dunks the head into the glass of milk and takes a bite. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Keith just shrugs and hoists himself back onto the counter, smiling in satisfaction. “Shiro would think it’s funny.” He pauses. “Just don’t tell Adam.”

Lance hops up onto the counter next to him and takes his own cookie from the jar. “Why? Touchy subject?”

“Sort of,” Keith nods, nibbling on the edge of his cookie’s foot.

Lance hums. “Adam’s cool. I like him.”

“He’s okay, I guess,” Keith allows, and Lance snorts and nudges his shoulder, shaking his head.

“Oh, come on. He went all mother hen on you earlier, I can already tell you guys are really close.”

Keith shrugs again and reaches for another cookie. “Yeah, well. He took care of me after Shiro left for Kerberos, so.”

Lance takes a bite and chews. “Explains why he’s so protective. Is that why he doesn’t like for anyone to bring up Shiro’s arm, too?”

“I think he blames himself for what happened or something dumb like that,” Keith sighs.

Lance frowns a little. “Why?”

Keith drums his free fingers on his knee, considering. “It’s complicated.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going anywhere,” Lance gestures around the empty kitchen. “We’ve got time. Why’s it complicated?”

Keith stops drumming his fingers. “They were supposed to get married.”

Lance lowers his cookie from his mouth. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

It’s quiet for a moment. Lance starts swinging his legs back and forth a little before he speaks again. “Did you want them to?”

“What?”

“Get married?”

Keith busies himself with drowning his cookie, even though he doesn’t take another bite. “I mean. I guess I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lance sighs, snickering as Keith kicks him.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or two after that, after they finish their cookies and Lance steals the rest of the milk. Keith watches as he goes to put the glass into the sink before returning to his perch on the counter.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Keith says, leaning back on his hands and raising an eyebrow.

Lance ignores his comment. “Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if we hadn’t found the Blue Lion?”

Keith blinks, his brow furrowing slightly. “Not really? I’d still be living by myself in a shack if we hadn’t.” He hesitates as Lance pulls his legs up to sit cross-legged. “Do you?”

Lance doesn’t respond right away. Keith tries not to stare as he frowns a little at the counter and pulls at the hems of his pants. “I’m not saying I regret everything that happened,” he starts eventually. “I just—wonder, every once in a while, what would’ve been different if Voltron didn’t happen.”

There’s another moment of quiet, except for the soft hum of the refrigerator and the occasional sound of wood creaking throughout the cabin. Keith swallows. “Well—” His eyes fall to the floor, and he shifts a little. “We wouldn’t have—you know. We probably wouldn’t be friends, if—” He clears his throat. “Yeah. You know.”

When he looks back up, Lance is staring at him, until a slow smile starts to cross his face and Keith hopes it’s dark enough in the kitchen that he can’t see his cheeks turning red. “Yeah,” he repeats softly. “I know.”

Keith can still feel Lance watching him as he looks back down at his hands in his lap, and he can’t help but also feel a tiny pang of disappointment when Lance yawns after one more quiet moment.

He unfolds himself and slides off the counter with a sigh. “Okay, I’m actually tired now. Coming?” Keith slips to the floor and Lance waits as he puts the jar back into the pantry, and then they both quietly start up the stairs. “See you in the morning,” Lance whispers once they’ve reached the hallway.

“Okay,” Keith whispers back, and then Lance shoots him one last smile and disappears behind his bedroom door, leaving Keith standing in front of his room looking after him. When he finally retreats inside, there’s already a message from Lance on his handheld.

 

 **lancey lance:** good night :D

 

Keith flops onto his bed.

 

 **Keith K:** good night

 

He hesitates before sending another message.

 

 **Keith K:** :)

 **lancey lance:**  UH HELLO???  
DID YOU JUST USE A SMILEY FACE!!!!

 **Keith K:**  ... should i not have?

 **lancey lance:** no no i’m just  
surprised sksdjkfh  
i didn’t think u liked to show emotions even over text

 **Keith K:**  you know what? i take it back

 **lancey lance:** no okay sorry !!!!!  
don’t take away the smiley  
it’s cute

  
Keith blinks at his screen. _Don’t overthink that,_ his brain says. He bites his lip. _Don’t overthink that,_ his brain says, a little louder.

 **  
Keith K:** fine

 **lancey lance:**  :)))  
good night for real this time

 **Keith K:** good night  
… :)

 **lancey lance:** sdhjjfklkjsd

  
"Cute," Keith mutters as he settles against his pillows.

 _Stop,_ his brain sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> in which lance is basically trying to find any excuse to hang out with keith and he's honestly clueless
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
